


One and Only

by DopamineX



Series: You’re My First, My Forever [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned bullying, Shownu and Hyungwon are destined to be together from the very start, this is just utter n complete fluff y’all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyunwoo thanks whatever Gods are out there for giving him his soulmate at the age 6 itself. 23 years ago.





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of the above linked fic of mine
> 
> Hyungwon is just a year younger than Hyunwoo in this

Hyungwon had been 5 when he’d had his first kiss.

.

“Wonnie, I’ll go now. Don’t trouble Hyunwoo’s mom, okay? And be nice to Hyunwoo. Okay?”

Hyungwon looked up at his mom and nodded. “Yes, mom!”

“Good boy!” His mom ruffled his hair and Hyungwon made a face. “Mom!” He pulled away from her touch and then bounded up the stairs noisily to Hyunwoo’s room.

“Hyungwon, be careful!” He heard his mom yell from downstairs and turned around to nod at her. She waved at him and then walked out the door, which Hyunwoo’s mom closed after her.

Hyungwon turned ahead and opened the door in front of him excitedly. He walked in and shut the door behind himself loudly and practically threw himself on top of his friend who was lying on the bed reading a comic book.

“Hyunwoo hyung!” He shouted into the older boy's ear as he hugged him tightly from behind. “Hi!! I missed you!”

The older boy flinched at the how loud Hyungwon was being, then flipped them over so that he was lying on top of Hyungwon instead of Hyungwon on top of his back.

The comic book fell to the ground with a dull ruffle of pages.

“Wonnie!” He hugged the boy back. “I missed you, too!” He nuzzled his nose with the younger’s making them both laugh.

“Hyung, get off! You are crushing me!” Hyungwon whined but Hyunwoo wouldn’t budge. “No! I like laying on top of you!”

“Hyung, you are too heavy! Move!” Hyungwon tried pushing the older boy off him but he barely managed to move him a centimetre. Since that failed Hyungwon slid his hand up Hyunwoo’s shirt and tickled him.

Hyunwoo rolled off of him and curled up on his side laughing as Hyungwon continued to tickle him everywhere.

“Hyungwon-ah, stop! Aaahh!!” Hyunwoo wailed while clutching to his side laughing his guts off. Little tears streamed out his eyes as Hyungwon climbed on top of him and continued the tickling torture.

“Wonnie, please! Stop!” Hyunwoo screamed.

Then Hyungwon got off with a satisfied smirk and laid down beside Hyunwoo.

“Only because you said please.” He said proudly.

Hyunwoo punched him lightly on the arm.

“Wonnie! You know what?!” The older sat up excitedly and clapped his hands once.

Hyungwon sat up too.

“What, hyung?” His eyes filled with curiosity.

“I saw my parents do something yesterday! It was something new to me!” Hyunwoo jumped a little on the bed while sitting, his eyes widening with excitement.

“What did they do, hyungie?!” Hyungwon shifted so that he faced Hyunwoo. “Tell me!”

“So, they got really close to each other and did this thing! Then they separated and looked happily at each other!” He smiled widely at the younger.

“But what was the thing they did, hyung?!” Hyungwon whined as he grabbed Hyunwoo’s shoulders.

“I can only show you, Wonnie! I don’t know what it is called..” He trailed off in thought, his 6 year old brain trying to come up with a way to explain to the younger just what he had seen.

“But what they did made them happy right?” The younger asked in a hopeful voice.

“Yes! They smiled really big at each other after they moved apart!” Hyunwoo stretched both his arms wide to show how big his parents had smiled.

“Then show it to me too! Do it to me!” Hyungwon grabbed the older’s hands and squeezed. 

“Okay! But first close your eyes! That’s what mom did when dad got close!”

“Okay!” Hyungwon said enthusiastically and closed his eyes.

“Ready? I’ll do it?” Hyunwoo asked eagerly.

“Yes, hyung! Fast!” Hyungwon cried out.

“Okay!” 

Then Hyunwoo leaned in and pressed his lips against Hyungwon’s softly, just barely brushing them together and then pulled back immediately.

Hyungwon still had his eyes squeezed shut. After he figured his hyung wasn’t going to do anything else, he opened his eyes, disappointment flashing in them.

“Hyung… I didn’t feel anything! You barely did anything! I didn’t even get happy!” Hyungwon whined loudly as he looked down at his fingers splayed on the bedsheet and pouted.

“Maybe I can try again? Till you feel I actually did something?” The older asked hopefully, bending his head down to look into his dongsaeng’s eyes.

“Okay, fine! I’ll tell you when I feel something!” Hyungwon looked up and grinned toothly, his smile missing many teeth.

“And maybe keep your mouth a tiny bit open. Like this!” The older demonstrated by parting his lips slightly.

Hyungwon complied as he closed his eyes again.

Hyunwoo leaned in and pressed his lips against the younger’s again. This time harder and for a little longer. He even swiped his tongue on the younger’s bottom lip.

After a while of kissing the younger, moving his lips on the younger’s awkwardly, he pulled back. Hyungwon slowly opened his eyes like he was coming out from a daze.

“It was better than before but… I don’t know hyungie…” He pouted.

“Sorry, Wonnie.. I tried.. I thought it would make you happy!” Hyunwoo sighed and looked down at his hands, a frown forming on his chubby face.

Hyungwon grabbed his hands and his hyung looked up at him. “Hyungie, don’t be sad! We can try again later! Maybe it will make me happy then!” He said encouragingly.

“Okay! I’ll make you happy next time! Let’s play this game my mom bought me now!”

Hyunwoo stood up from the bed and walked towards his drawers and opened the bottom most one to get a jigsaw puzzle out.

“Hyung, I have one of those! Now, you have one too!” Hyungwon’s eyes lit up.

Hyunwoo placed the box in front of the younger and climbed onto the bed again. He sat cross-legged across from Hyungwon, the box in between them.

“Yes! I told her you have one. So, she bought one for me, too!” The 6 year old said happily.

“Let’s play, then!” Hyungwon removed the lid of the box and placed it beside him and both of them upturned the box, spilling the puzzle pieces on the bed between them.

———————-

Hyunwoo had been 16 when he had realised he was in love with his bestfriend and he could never let him cry. He found out Hyungwon’s smile made his whole day, always.

.

Hyungwon had got teased at school because he was delicate. And the fact that he wasn’t straight didn’t make it better.

Though the school they went to had many gay and bisexual kids. And Hyungwon was extremely gorgeous, having both girls and guys go crazy for him.

But bullies were bullies. And they were everywhere.

But in Hyungwon’s case.. his ex-boyfriend, who had been his first boyfriend ever, was the bully.

There was a tiny part of Hyunwoo, which grew in size as time went on, that was happy he had been Hyungwon’s first kiss. He had stolen Hyungwon’s first kiss when nobody had even thought of kissing the younger and Hyunwoo was pretty proud of his 6 year old self to do something so brave at such a young age.

Hyunwoo had even kissed Hyungwon out of nowhere a few times just to see his reaction and not once had Hyungwon pushed him away. So, Hyunwoo felt he had some hope with the younger. Hopefully, he did because he found he really _ craved _ to kiss Hyungwon. Deeper and longer than just a peck. But all he landed on the younger’s lips were quick little kisses. Just pecks, no tongue. Hyunwoo wanted more. And controlling himself these days was becoming a herculean task. Because his best friend had grown very very handsome over the years and Hyunwoo was just.. completely smitten, to say the least. How he wished he had been Hyungwon’s first and _ only _ boyfriend too, but oh well. He’d get his Hyungwon for himself. Soon. He _ had to _because he didn’t know how long he could stand being just friends with the younger.

Hyungwon’s jerk ex had dumped him because the younger wouldn’t put out for him.

He had broken up with him and ridiculed him in front of the whole school, calling him names.

Hyungwon had come to Hyunwoo’s home crying, instead of going to his own.

He’d opened the door to see his hyung playing some game on his PSP.

He’d walked up to him and took the game from his hand and placed it on the bedside table.

“Hey, Hyungwon let me play! What the hell!” Hyunwoo exclaimed. When he got no response he looked up to see the younger’s eyes bloodshot, tears streaming down his face in a constant flow.

“Hyungwon-ah! What happened?! Come here!” Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as he pulled the younger down to the bed and hugged him close.

Hyungwon buried his head in Hyunwoo’s chest and cried for a long time.

Hyunwoo just ran his fingers through the younger’s hair and hugged him tighter.

He placed some kisses on the younger’s neck and murmured reassurances from time to time.

After a while Hyungwon pulled back, tears having temporarily receded.

He sniffled and told Hyunwoo everything that happened in between tiny hiccups.

“He broke up with me, hyung..” a small hiccup and Hyunwoo rubbed his back with concern etched on his face. “That’s not the worst part!” Hyungwon’s voice rose and cracked.

“He bullied me, hyung! Called me vile names… I couldn’t handle it..”

A fresh stream of tears flowed down his cheeks and Hyunwoo’s heart broke at seeing his best friend and crush hurt so much.

“Why didn’t you tell me before, Wonnie?” Hyunwoo asked his best friend softly, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

“I thought I could handle it on my own. And I did. T-Then.. I-I couldn’t.. I-It got too much, hyungie.” More tears made his eyes sparkle like diamonds as they trickled down Hyungwon’s soft cheeks. Hyunwoo’s face scrunched up even more in concern as he gently wiped those tears which dared escape his best friend’s beautiful eyes.

He was outraged by the ex’s behaviour. He was literally boiling inside but he stayed calm for Hyungwon’s sake.

Nobody dared to tease, let alone bully, Hyunwoo. Because of how much influence and power he had in school. His tall and muscular build just made it better. He was the captain of the basketball and swimming team, after all.

He was also occasionally in the school’s volleyball team and dance crew.

And he was soon going to become the sports captain as well because of his exemplary sports record.

He pulled the younger flush against his chest again. “Don’t worry, Hyungwon-ah. Let it all out. I’ll take care of it all.” He said the last part in a low growl. Hyunwoo rarely got angry but when he did… it never ended well for anyone.

And take care he did.

The next day Hyungwon came to school (he was going to bunk but Hyunwoo insisted he would take care of it all). The bullies and their leader, his ex-boyfriend, came together and blocked Hyungwon’s way.

Hyungwon’s shoulders slumped as he waited for an attack of any sort.

Hyungwon was actually a fighter. Not some weakling you could bully. But when the school’s football team’s vice-captain and all his croonies bullied you together… Hyungwon had the brains to know he couldn’t do much but accept his fate because he couldn’t really fight that many people. Not all at the same time anyway.

Yes, he did know how to fight. His Hyunwoo hyung had made sure of that.

Hyungwon stared at the ground waiting for something to happen.

He shouldn’t have listened to his Hyunwoo hyung and come to school.. but his hyung was always right about everything…

After some moments had passed, he looked up slowly to see the bullies looking uncomfortable and even apologetic, if he took it that far.

“S-Sorry, Hyungwon…” His ex-boyfriend said. Then he looked behind and his croonies, who voiced the apology one by one, all looked guilty as hell.

Hyungwon’s eyes widened in shock.

“I’ll make it up to you! You aren’t delicate or feminine or a slut or any of those things that I called you! If anyone else calls you those things, I’ll make sure they never do it again either. Please forgive me.”

He looked genuinely sorry and even a little bit.. _ scared _.

His eyes flickered momentarily behind Hyungwon and Hyungwon’s mind clicked everything into place.

His Hyunwoo hyung. Of course.

Hyungwon smiled to himself then looked at the bullies with an eyebrow cocked up, the old Hyungwon coming back.

Generally, Hyungwon didn’t let Hyunwoo fight his battles for him but this time he was thankful that the older had.

“Good.” He said happily as he crossed his arms against his chest.

“Yeah.. we’ll protect you, even! Just..” His ex looked plain scared at that moment and Hyungwon wondered just what his hyung had done to make the vice captain act like such a weakling. “J-Just don’t tell Hyunwoo hyung anything.. just.. uh.. We’ll make sure nobody bothers you again. Just please keep hyung out of all this.” His voice shook as he looked into Hyungwon’s eyes, genuine fear in his own.

“Okay, sure. Now move. I need to go to class.”

The guys parted like the red sea and Hyungwon walked through the path they made.

Then he felt a heavy arm around his shoulder. A familiar weight he loved. He turned his head to the side to see his Hyunwoo hyung smiling at him sheepishly.

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t like it when I fight your battles for you but this case was.. exceptional.. It’ll never happen again, like you heard them say.” He smiled and blushed a deep red as he scratched his hair with his free hand.

Hyungwon laughed and it sounded like music to Hyunwoo’s ears.

“It’s okay, hyung. Thank you so much!” He stopped them in their tracks and gave the older a quick hug.

“That’s it? Such a tiny hug? I deserve a longer one!” Hyunwoo pouted when the younger pulled away.

“You’ll get one after school! We’ll even head back to your place to play some video games, if you want!” Hyungwon smiled widely and Hyunwoo’s heart raced as he looked into the younger’s soulful eyes.

“I’d like that. A lot!” He smiled back warmly and Hyungwon’s heart just might have melted.

“But.. I want cuddles too!” Hyunwoo pushed his luck as he eyed the younger shyly.

Hyungwon blushed and whispered, “Okay,” before grabbing Hyunwoo’s hand in his to continue walking to class.

———————

Hyungwon had been 18 when he had confessed his feelings to his best friend and the love of his life.

.

“Hyungwon-ah!”

Hyungwon turned around and smiled when he saw Hyunwoo jog up to him. Hyungwon had been heading to the bus stop to catch his bus to one of his classmate’s home.

They were in university now. Hyunwoo in his second year and Hyungwon in his first. Hyunwoo was an excellent student, both in academics and extracurricular activities, and Hyungwon had worked his ass off to get into the same college as his hyung.

He had even become the student council president and joined his high school’s poprock band as main vocalist. So, to be honest, getting into the same university as Hyunwoo hadn’t been that hard after those two things he was thankful he had done in high school.

“Hey Hyunwoo hyung! I missed you!” Hyunwoo caught up with him and embraced the younger warmly. Hyungwon’s heart raced and his cheeks became warmer.

“Same Hyungwonnie, same!”

The younger smiled widely as he rested his head on the older’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his hyung tightly. This was home. He snuggled closer and they stayed like that for a few minutes. A few minutes too short!

Hyunwoo pulled back too quickly for Hyungwon’s liking. A little flash of disappointment went through Hyungwon’s eyes but they disappeared before his hyung could see.

But Hyunwoo still had his hands around Hyungwon’s waist, like Hyungwon had his around the older’s back.

“I wanted to tell you something.” He looked down at the ground in between them. A little blush crept up on his cheeks.

“Me too, hyung! And I want to go first!” Hyungwon exclaimed, making Hyunwoo look up at him with his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah? Go on, then.”

Hyungwon took a deep breath and pulled Hyunwoo flush against his body, their chests touching.

The older’s eyes widened as the younger closed the distance between them and kissed the older’s lips softly and slowly.

Hyunwoo closed his eyes and a content sigh left his lips as he kissed the younger back just as sweetly and gently, after the momentary shock had passed.

Hyunwoo had kissed Hyungwon plenty before. Just quick kisses. To catch Hyungwon off guard. And Hyungwon had not once kissed him on his own before this day. He used to either blush wildly or smack the older hard on the arm as a response to his kisses. But he had never pushed the older away while he was being kissed.

This kiss was different. This was a lingering kiss. A kiss that left Hyungwon and Hyunwoo wanting more. Way more. In this kiss, Hyungwon poured all his feelings for the older and he felt the older’s love for him through the kiss.

Then Hyungwon pulled back and Hyunwoo automatically followed his mouth and Hyungwon pecked his lips once more and chuckled. Hyunwoo opened his eyes slowly.

“Hyung, you make me happy always. You always have. Since we were very little. You have always been there for me, you never left my side no matter what. Thank you! I love you. So much! You fulfilled your promise, hyung! You did - you do make me happy! Very very happy!” Hyungwon exclaimed and hugged the older tightly and kissed his neck.

Hyunwoo broke the embrace and smiled shyly as he looked into his best friend's eyes, “You make me very happy too, Hyungwon-ah. I love you, too. That’s what I wanted to say but you beat me to it.” He said with a sheepish grin and Hyungwon chuckled.

Then he leaned forward and sealed their lips once again.

.

Hyungwon opened Hyunwoo’s door and shut it behind himself.

His hyung was lying on his bed, ridiculously long denim clad legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles.

He had one arm over his eyes and his other hand held his phone. He had earphones on which were connected to the said phone.

So, he didn’t hear Hyungwon walking in silently to his bedside.

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on his hyung’s plump lips and Hyunwoo lowered his arm in surprise, almost hitting Hyungwon in the face.

Once his eyes landed on the younger he relaxed and smiled widely at him.

He took his earphones off, paused the song and kept the phone on the side table along with the earphones.

Hyungwon immediately laid down on top of the older.

“Hyunwoo hyung!” He said excitedly and Hyunwoo chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around his Hyungwon’s waist.

“Yes, my dear turtle?” He lifted his head up a little to nuzzle the younger’s nose with his own.

Then flipped them over so that he was on top of the younger now.

“I missed my bear!” Hyungwon held Hyunwoo’s face in his palms and kissed him deeply.

Hyunwoo moaned as he slipped his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth.

But calling Hyungwon boyfriend was inadequate. Hyungwon was much more. He was way beyond a boyfriend. He was his bestfriend too, the one who had always been there for him through it all.

_My soulmate. _ Hyunwoo’s mind supplied and he smiled against the younger’s lips.

Hyunwoo pulled back. “God, I missed you so much too! I’m gonna eat you up today. You are all mine.” His eyes hooded in lust made Hyungwon shiver.

“I can’t wait for you to do just that! ” Hyungwon licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows at the older who laughed.

“But why are you always on top?” Hyungwon grumbled, but there was no bite behind it.

Hyungwon loved that Hyunwoo’s body was big enough to cover his own entirely. He was nearly the exact same height as Hyungwon but his build was larger, all powerful muscles and long limbs. He felt protected and safe in his hyung’s arms and his skin was lapped up by delicious fire whenever & wherever his hyung touched him.

The fact that Hyunwoo was the best person to cuddle with made it even better. He just had this protective positive vibe around him that drew everyone in. Hyungwon was glad that Hyunwoo _only_ loved _him_ though, no one else out of all those people who were behind him.

“Because I like laying on top you.” Hyunwoo answered like he always did and kissed the younger again, who pulled him closer and ran his fingers through the soft strands of his thick black hair.

Hyunwoo was glad that Hyungwon hadn’t put out for that ex boyfriend of his. They had lost it to each other. Hyungwon was all his. In every sense of the word.

——————

10 years later Hyungwon went on one knee on the rooftop of Hyunwoo’s house and asked his hyung to marry him. Complete with cheesy violin playing in the background and a diamond ring with a platinum band that made his whole bank account cry tears of blood. 

But it was worth it. Definitely worth it when Hyunwoo cried, “Oh, hell yes!” He pulled Hyungwon up to a standing position and hugged him tightly.

“Hell yeah! I’m definitely marrying you! You’re my turtle baby!” He whispered enthusiastically into the younger’s ear who chuckled melodiously.

It warmed Hyunwoo’s heart and made him smile widely, the grin almost splitting his face into two.

Hyungwon pulled back and said “I love you, Mr.Gorgeous. I’m glad I’m the one who’ll have the honour to be with you till the end.”

Hyunwoo pecked his lips. “I love you too, my baby. I’m happy I’m marrying a literal angel.” Hyungwon smiled warmly and wrapped Hyunwoo in his embrace.

Hyunwoo sighed contentedly as he nuzzled his face into the younger’s neck. He couldn’t have been happier than he was at that moment.

His Hyungwon was his and only his. Always had been and always will be. His first and his last. Hyungwon and only Hyungwon forever and ever.

Hyunwoo was glad he got his soulmate at age 6 itself. 

23 years ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shownubear618) | [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
